The Prince
The Prince & the Skateboarder (ampersand used in title card, stylized The Prince and the Skateboarder in TV guides) is the first half of the fourth episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses on Jack Knife and his royal clone, Prince Xavier swapped places in order to obtain the Queen of Moronico's instructions and submit to be in the Royal Skateboarding Tournament. Synopsis Playing a game, Jack Knife uses a backward stance, but without looking, he receives a concussion on the back by the limousine. The Grinders are interrupted by Stubford and Officer Lacowski, crossing the "loser" zone, as the Royal Skate Tournament is held. Then a wealthy group comes out of the limousine, as it stands by a young man with his face hidden by his mother, the Queen of Moronico. The prince retrieves the "royal" padding from Butler Jankins and the crew, as the prince somewhat reveals his appearance, but his face (except for his eyes) are covered with his material. After the butler slightly pushes the prince forward, the prince rolls down on a straight slope of the sidewalk panicking. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Jack Knife saves the prince from the fall, as Jack Knife was stuck by the prince. Goggles helped the both of them, as he presses a red button from the prince's crown. The prince reveals to be a clone of Jack Knife, right when Jack Knife shocks into a surprise. The prince is known to be Prince Xavier, as he describes Jack Knife's appearance and habits. Xavier starts to hear Butler Jankins's voice; right then, the Grinders make up a plan to hide the prince, and set Jack Knife into Xavier's disguise. The Prince runs off freely and joyfully, but was able to pain himself when a trash can is outside of him (by the fault of Goggles). Meanwhile, Lil Rob, Jack Knife, and Meaty arrived at the mansion, as they start the food, but Jankins becomes stubborn as he he uses this remote to unleash an octopus underground. Lil Rob was later imprisoned by the queen, when she realizes that skateboarders are highly dangerous (before that, Rob flirts on Aisha, the Princess of Moronico). At the park, Xavier, disguised as Jack Knife, taunts Flipz that she is realized to be weak, but she improves herself to taunt Xavier, that he fail numerous of times. After Jankins failed to skate and injures himself, he is going to visit to the hospital, before Lil Rob and Jack Knife receive a message from Goggles. Goggles insisted that Xavier depressed them, as it comes by Flipz, which she doesn't remember why Xavier is on disguise. Rob and Jack decide to return to Sprawl City, as Jack Knife figures out an escape plan, which unfortunately being attacked by the octopus. Lil Rob and Jack Knife finally locate the skating arena, but Stubford insults the both of them, before he and Lackey are attacked by the octopus. Prince Xavier passes by to a very large ramp, to entertain the audience, but fails sarcastically, claiming a false victory. Jack Knife then shows up to take Xavier's place. After this, Lil Rob proclaims to the queen that a person may have the skills to skate, but miserably, the queen declines his statement, as she kicked the Grinders out of the arena, then headed home to Morinico with Aisha, and mistakenly, Jack Knife. Xavier is running at the road, gleefully being free from his family. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Jack Knife *Prince Xavier *Meaty *Goggles Supporting Characters *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Spitball *The Queen of Moronico *Butler Jankins *Aisha *Stubford Hucksterball *Officer Lackowski *Flipz Major Events *Prince Xavier, Jack Knife's royal and identical character, made his first appearance. *Butler Penguin made his first appearance. *The Queen of Moronico made her first appearance. *Princess Aisha made her first appearance. *The octopus is counted in minor appearance, followed by Take Me to Your Stubford, named as Kankor surprisingly. International Title Trivia Original *'The Prince and the Skater' is a parody of The Prince and the Pauper by Mark Twain. *Lil' Rob and Meaty's newly and original faces (since the Nicktoons portal and the footer of the original website) are shown on their unusual, rather fake, profile cards. **They might create board icons, unlike the profile icons. *Along with Never Skate with Unicorns, The Prince and the Skateboarder is posted in the Kabillion video section surprisingly. However, they are later removed, which Kabillion is renewed since April 2013. *'The Prince & The Skateboarder''s title card shares the same velvet color to Who's the Dummy, Dummy?'s title card. However, The Prince & the Skateboarder have this color a bit darker than this second half of the 21st episode. Animation Errors *Jack Knife's wheels are changed as black instead of yellow in the entire episode. *Goggles' wheels are red instead of blue. Running Gags *A running gag is the octopus, acting as a garbage disposal. The octopus, first, eats the buffet, while it continues to Jack Knife, being attacked first, then Stubford and Lackey. **The gag is used again in Take Me to Your Stubford, but it only attacks Stubford. Gallery Screenshots Jack Knife & Xavier.png Errors Black Wheels again.png|This again? Two Incorrections.png|What wrong with blue wheels? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders